Safe & Sound (Newtmas fanfiction)
by Artemis loves Gay Ships
Summary: An AU where Thomas shoots Newt not in the street with the Cranks, but in a lab trying to find a cure for him. It's better than it sounds (I suck at summaries). And as always.. HOLD ONTO YOUR FEELS!


Thomas walked around another abandoned WICKED laboratory. Pills, blood, glass, papers, documents lay scattered on the floor. He picked one document up "The Flare; deadly brain virus" was written on it. The document had all the information on the Flare, and how it started after the Sun scorched the world. Newt. Newt has the Flare. Why couldn't it be him. Anyone but Newt. He remembered the words in his mind that killed him from the inside and shattered his world.

" _The following are not immune.. Newt."_

Those words will haunt him forever. Not his friend. His best friend.

"Tommy?" A voice said from behind him. It couldn't be.

Thomas turned around slowly and made eye contact with the familiar face. Newt. That couldn't be Newt. His hair was missing, clothes tattered, and bruised. But it was him. Slowly going insane. Thomas' eyes filled with tears. "Are you okay? Newt, I missed you so much since you've been gone!" He sobbed at the sight of him.

"Tommy-"

"Newt, I think there's a cure for the Flare in here! Help me find it and you'll be immune!"

"Tommy-"

"I saw something near the back. There might be some pills scattered on the floor. We could just-" Thomas was about to continue, but Newt stopped him.

"TOMMY!" Newt yelled, which caused Thomas to jump. "Put me put of this bloody misery." He pointed to the gun on Thomas' belt.

"I-I can't Newt.. I'm not gonna do it. Newt you're my friend. I can't kill you.." He said with tears streaming down his face. "I'll never let you go.."

Suddenly Newt threw himself on Thomas on the ground grabbing the gun from his belt. A struggle between the two happened. Thomas was on top of Newt now.

"Kill me! Kill me if you were EVER my FRIEND!" Newt said with the gun to his head, with Thomas holding the gun as well..

"Please, Tommy. _Please._ Newt said faintly. They both had one finger on the trigger.. Thomas was on top of Newt in a position they though they'd never be in..

Thomas was about to pull the trigger, but a force threw him off Newt..

"YOU SHUCK FACE!" The voice screamed. It was Minho.

"YOU PEICE OF KLUNK! WHY THE HELL WERE YOU GONNA KILL NEWT?!"Minho was now hitting and punching Thomas.

"Minho wait-" Thomas attempted to say, but was cut off by a blow to the face.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Minho yelled. He looked up and in front of him was Newt. He quit punching and hitting Thomas and stood up.

"Newt... Ohmigosh you're okay.." Minho sobbed.

"But you ruined it.. Minho you ruined it.." Said Newt, who pointed the gun at Minho. "So I'm going to have to bloody kill you.." And with that, he pulled the trigger with an insane smile on his face. The bullet went through Minho's chest and exited through his back. He was killed instantly.

Thomas was on the floor. Blood flowing from his nose and bruises forming on his jaw and eyelid. He stood up. "Fight it Newt... Fight it.. Please.." Thomas cried. But Newt couldn't stop. The Flare was eating him from the inside. Messing with his mind.

"I love you Tommy... Lie to me Tommy.. Just this one time.." Newt said, he had no idea he felt like this.

"SAY IT!" Newt yelled moving the gun to his own forehead.

Newt got on top of Thomas trying to finish what they started.

"I love you Newt.." Thomas said, but that wasn't a lie.

"Pull it Tommy.." Newt said with tears in his eyes, "Please, Tommy, Please... I love you.." And with his heart falling into a black abyss, Thomas pulled the trigger..

* * *

Thomas felt Newt's body jerk. He fell on top of Thomas. Blood gushing from the gunshot wound. He was dead. Thomas cupped his hands over his mouth. "I'm sorry Newt!".. He sobbed. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Newt's last words will haunt him forever.. He placed his limp body gently onto the ground as if he was sleeping.. He stood up and looked at Minho, then to Newt, and back to Minho, then back to Newt.

' _They deserved better.'_ He thought.

Nearby the only plants that were there was white flowers that began to grow in the cracks in the wall and floor. He pulled them all out and formed some into a flower crown for Newt, to cover up his gunshot wound, and then placed some in Minho's hands, then placed Minho's hands onto his chest to cover up his.

* * *

Once again, he began walking around the experiment lab. Looking through files, and documents. He found them. A few pills for the Flare to slow. They were not that far. He could have saved Newt. He smiled in regret. Found the pills and a serum in syringes.

 _'So there's two ways? You failed to save your friend. He'd still be here.'_

Thomas grabbed the pills (about 12), and two syringes with a blue serum, and walked back to the place where Minho and Newt were laying. He grabbed the gun from Newt's hand. Thomas lay between the both of them. He swallowed all 12 pills and stuck the serum in each vein per arm.

"Over and out," he said, with a 45 to his head, "the war has taken everything from me.. You and I'll be safe & sound Newt.." He pulled the trigger on himself..


End file.
